Diabolik Ladies
by nAtsukiEdelstein
Summary: 6 chicas "comunes" 6 vampiros sádicos una historia llena de tragedia y ¿amor? mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad por favor
1. Prologo

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenence (lastima :( si no Shuu seria mio *-*)**

* * *

**Diabolik Ladies**

_¿No les ha pasado que… se encuentran en un laberinto sin salida?_

-Demonios… no arranca esta cosa-

-¡Intenta otra vez, maldita sea!-

-¡No arranca joder!

-Chicas, dejen de gritar, despertaran a Yoko

_En medio de una situación abrumadora, en la que siempre cabe lugar para la desesperación…_

-Tiene razón, aparate con gritar no ganaran nada

_Por más que se trate de salir…_

-Ahhh ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En casa?

_No se puede escapar del destino…_

-Creo que lo mejor será pedir ayuda-

-Al fin alguien dice algo razonable-

-¿Ayuda?

-¡Shit! Está lloviendo… ¡Rápido!

_La poca inocencia que a una vida le queda,…_

-Sí, andando-

-Como sea-

-Tsk, que molestia-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-¡Cállate!

_Se pierde en un segundo_

-Familia Sakamaki… vamos a ver-

-Espe… ahhh-

_Ya no puedes confiar en nadie…_

-Mmm… lindo lugar ¿Creen que podamos quedarnos?

-Vámonos…

-¿Por qué…?

-¡No importa, vámonos!

_Eso… te convierte…_

-¿V-vampiros?

_En… _

-Shhh

_Algo hermoso…_

_**Y cruel**_

* * *

_**Esto fue un pequeño prologo... espero que os haya gustado**_


	2. Encuentro

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de la compañia Rejet.**

* * *

**Diabolik Ladies**

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentro**

_En los días de vacaciones, todo puede esperarse, jóvenes yendo de un lado a otro desentendiéndose de sus deberes escolares por una temporada… Nada puede arruinarlo_

-Demonios… no arranca esta cosa –Se lamentaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos miel, que se encontraba al frente del volante-

-¡Intenta de nuevo, maldita sea! –Ordeno otra de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes sentada en el asiento del copiloto-

-¡No arranca joder!

_Excepto quedar varado en una carretera donde no ha pasado ni una ardilla…_

-Chicas, dejen de pelear, despertaran a Yoko –Pidió otra muchacha de pelo beige cenizo y ojos marrones que se encontraba detrás de las primeras, con lo que parecía ser una pequeña de melena rosa recostada en su regazo-

-Tch… es tu culpa Akane… -Renegó la de ojos esmeraldas-

-¿Mía? –Siguió la pelirroja-

-Tiene razón, aparte con gritar no ganaran nada –Opinó una muchacha de cabello negro con algunas partes teñidas de violeta y ojos azules zafiro-

-Dejen de hablar, tenemos sueño –Dijo medio adormilada una chica de pelo blanco, y, lo que al parecer eran ojos purpura-

-Ahhh ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En casa? –Pregunto igual de adormilada la niña peli rosa, que tenía los mismos ojos purpura que la anterior-

**-30 minutos después—**

-Creo que lo mejor será pedir ayuda –Opino la peli beige-

-Al fin alguien dice algo razonable –Exclamo la oji-azul-

-¿Ayuda? –Pregunto la niña-

**-Un rato después-**

-¡Shit! Está lloviendo… ¡Rápido! -Apresuro la pelirroja-

-¿A dónde vamos supuestamente? –Cuestiono irónica la chica peliblanca-

-No lo se, tal vez a darnos una ducha natural –Respondió con la misma ironía- como sea

-Tsk, que molestia-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-¡Cállate!-

_Y las gotas caídas del cielo no ayudaban mucho..._

-Miren allá -Todas voltearon a ver, y vieron su "salvación"- Vamos -Y se dirigieron hacia la mansión-

-Familia Sakamaki, vamos a ver -Declaró la morena y avanzo hacia la puerta-

-Espe... Ahhh -Intento objetar la oji marrón, pero termino resignándose y entro junto con las demás-

_Dentro de ese lugar, ya no habrá escapatoria..._

-Mmm lindo lugar, ¿creen que podamos quedarnos?-

-Vámonos... -Ordeno la azabache-

-¿Por qué...?-

-¡No importa, vámonos! -Intento abrir la puerta, pero era en vano, no lo logro, y es mas, alguien la agarro por detrás-

-¿A donde van, ladies? -Pregunto un muchacho pelirrojo con sombrero y ojos verdes, que mostraba unos filosos colmillos-

-No te lleves toda la diversión, Raito -Dijo otro muchacho, con casi todas las mismas características que el anterior-

-¿V-vampiros? -Fue lo único que la chica logro articular, antes de que su vista se hiciese borrosa-

-Shhh...

_De aquellas hermosas y diabólicas criaturas_

* * *

**Espero que os aya gustado, me mate desde las 5 de la mañana -.- .Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia por favor, diganla n.n**

**nAtsuki Edelstein, fuera**


	3. New Life parte 1

_Hehe volvi ñ.ñ_

_Disculpen la tardanza u.u pero la escuela me esta empezando a matar _

_Raito: Si hubieses aceptado ir a la escuela de noche..._

_Yo: si, es cierto bueno en fin, les dejo leer en paz_

**_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rejet_**

* * *

**_Diabolik Ladies_**

**_Capítulo 2: _****_New Life_**

**_Parte 1_**

-Ayami… -la llamo una voz familiar y preocupada - despierta.

-Ahg… Mika, ¿qué paso? –Indagó la chica de ojos azules levantándose de lo que era, al parecer, una cama-

-Vampiros… -Hablo por lo bajo la chica de pelo beige- las demás siguen dormidas. Pero… no sabía qué hacer, por eso te desperté-

-Hiciste bien… despertemos a las demás –exclamo la otra-

**-Un rato después-**

-Me las van a pagar esos chupasangre –declaró la castaña-

-Cálmate, me pones de nervios –Expresó la chica albina-

-¡¿Cómo diantres quieres que me calme Kaede?!-

-Tiene razón, alterarnos no va a resolver nada –Opinó la rubia-

-Mika-chan tengo miedo –Menciono la niña de pelo rosado-

-Haber escuchen, está claro que no resolveremos nada discutiendo –Indico la azabache- mejor exploremos el lugar ¿Qué dicen?

-Bien –dijeron las demás al unísono, y después salieron de la pequeña habitación-

-Ya afuera-

-¿No se ve nadie? –Pregunto la rubia-

-Negativo…–Aseguró la niña

-Andando -y empezaron a caminar por aquellos pasillos monótonos e interminables hasta casi llegar a la salida, pero entonces-

-¿A dónde se dirigen, señoritas? –Esa voz dejo heladas a las chicas- Síganme por favor

-Demonios –susurro la chica de ojos esmeraldas-

-¿Que te dije de esa lengua, Miyuki? –la reprendió la azabache por lo bajo, mientras seguían al joven vampiro-

-Déjame de molestar con eso, señorita buenos modales-

-Por favor no discutan de nuevo –Suplicó la pequeña-

-Ahí van de nuevo – Opino la muchacha de ojos purpura

-Ya las conoces Yoko, no es nada nuevo –Mencionó la rubia, y cuando se dieron cuenta, llegaron a una elegante y hermosa sala de estar-

-Esperen aquí –Aclaró el vampiro y se dirigió a quien sabe dónde, después de unos minutos regreso con otros chicos-

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que tenemos unos deliciosos y hermosos bocadillos aquí –Exclamo el chico del sombrero… lo recordaban, él les dio una "Cálida bienvenida"-

-Raito, ¿quisieras cuidar un poco tus modales? –Le regaño el joven de ojos violeta que las había guiado hacia allí-

-Vamos Reiji, aprende a divertirte un poco –Sugirió este-

-Tch… ya cállense –Exigió un joven rubio de ojos azules igual que el océano, que se encontraba recostado en un sillón detrás de ellas-

-No chasques esa lengua… esté no es el lugar de Shuu, sino de Ore-sama –Discutió el segundo pelirrojo, que además tenía una pequeña pinta de rebelde

-_¿Es mi idea o estos tíos son raros? _–Pensó la castaña con una gotita al estilo anime-

-Eh tampoco es el lugar de Ayato-kun, ¿o no Teddy? –Murmuro un chico de cabello color lila y ojos del mismo color, que tenía en sus brazos un oso de peluche con un parche. Aparentemente este no dormía mucho, o eso era lo que daba a entender

-Ky… -Iba a gritar la pequeña, pero la chica rubia le tapó la boca para evitarlo-

-Discúlpenla, es que a pesar de tener 15 le gustan los muñecos y peluches –Justifico-

-¿Tiene 15 años? –Pregunto el chico de lentes un tanto incrédulo pero con su misma mirada-

-Eh… si veras, ella está enferma, por eso parece y actúa como una cría de 6 años cuando en realidad por meses ella es mayor que yo –Respondió la morena con tono desinteresado-

-Que molestia –se oyó por detrás a un chico parecido a la muchacha de cabello blanco, con la única diferencia de que el tenia ojos rojos-

-Bueno… creo que empezare a hacerles unas preguntas… -Exclamo el muchacho de cabello negro-

* * *

**Hehe eso fue todo. Siento mis errores en gramática, soy algo novata ñ.ñ**

**nAtsuki Edelstein, fuera**


End file.
